


Shining, Shining!

by CharaRen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaRen/pseuds/CharaRen
Summary: Even with winter break, Hajime Shino is still hard at work with his part time jobs. There was no time to hang out when he had to help his family out, after all! Thankfully, he finally receives a moment of relaxation when Subaru comes to his store and offers him a much needed date.





	Shining, Shining!

"Thank you very much, have a wonderful day!"

As the customer left the small store, the boy at the register gave a small sigh before taking a quick glance out the window. Winter break had only just begun and while most other students at Yumenosaki would be taking this break for some much needed rest, Hajime Shino couldn't idle around no matter how much he wanted to. With school being closed for the next couple of weeks, that meant no on-campus jobs! His family still needed money and to him, working a job such as this wasn't so bad. It certainly made shopping after work easier! 

Watching the snow trickling down in a steady manner, Hajime wondered how his friends and classmates were doing during this time. Between shifts, it made it difficult to hang out with his unit and the others but the time he did get, he treasured dearly. As for his boyfriend? Well, thankfully he was very understanding! Since getting off school, he sadly had to call off various dates due to scheduling conflicts but the timid boy hoped in the future, they'd work something out before classes resumed.

Hajime started to doze off into his thoughts before the jingle of the sliding door snapped him out of it, causing his frame to jolt before he gave a bright grin towards the new customer.

"Welcome- Aah!! A-Akehoshi-senpai!"

He sqeaked, clasping his hands over his mouth due to his sudden outburst. Subaru was the last person he expected to come waltzing in, especially given the weather! In his opinion, he should be home staying warm. Trying to keep professional, the teen tried to calm himself as he watched the other shake some snow flurries from his frost-tinted hair. 

"Shinonon~! I didn't realize this is where you've been! You should've told me! Are you almost done for the day?," Subaru asked with a tip of his head, only causing Hajime to giggle over his general eagerness. This was to be expected and overall the boy found it endearing to have him care so much about his well-being. He took a quick glance over to the clock above his head and gave a curt nod towards the gleaming star in front of him.

"Aah, yes! I'll be able to leave in five minutes."

Hajime explained just as Subaru proceeded to place some money on the counter. With that look in his eyes, he knew the second-year had something planned up his sleeve. Subaru grinned and held up two fingers as he motioned towards the heating unit to the side. 

"Yes, yes! Let's get some steamed buns and warm drinks. Pick out your favorite and we can go on a walk when you're off, Shinonon~ It's a sparkly snowy day, let's enjoy it!" 

Well, there was certainly no way to talk himself out of this one. Though it wasn't as if Hajime was in any mood to refuse. A date with Akehoshi-senpai was always fun and he was sure they'd both have a good time, even with all the snow. The cashier simply pulled out two pork buns as Subaru returned with warm teas as he quickly rang up the items to clock out as soon as possible. 

"Sorry about the wait! S-Shall we?"

The last couple of minutes flew by in a flurry and once Hajime got himself all bundled back up in his winter coat and muffs, he nearly stumbled on the way out from the back room, eager to finally spend time with his boyfriend. Subaru pulled the boy into a warm hug and nearly sprang out the store, cheering as they made their way back into the busy streets where stores and parks glistened with all their holiday charm. Everything looked so pretty and calming, the first-year thought to himself, lavender hues glancing around at the scenery before them as he huddled up closer against Subaru. In turn, Subaru shifted and fixed the scarf around his neck to wrap around the both of them, realizing in his own way that Hajime was probably cold. 

"Shinonon~? Here, let's eat up before we continue on, yeah? It'll help warm you up too!" 

Subaru pointed over towards a bench in between two glowing trees and once they both got situated, he pulled out their snacks and began to chow down without a moment's hesitation. All Hajime could do was hide his giggles behind his steam bun; he was just too cute for his own good! Taking small bites of his snack, he felt a small snow flurry hit the tip of his nose, causing a small sneeze and wiggle of his nose, which ultimately caught the attention of his partner.

"Ooh!! Shinonon, you look like a real rabbit wiggling your nose like that! So cute! Is it cold? Here, I'll fix our scarf!"

"Aa, don't tease me like that, silly-," Hajime quickly interjected with a playful pout, reaching his free hand to poke Subaru right on the tip of his nose in retaliation. "Besides, we all know you're the cute one." He chuckled and took yet another bite of the cooling bun, realizing that perhaps the both of them should stop playing around and finish their food up before the snow turned it into a frozen treat. 

Time passed around them and with all the food finished, the couple continued on their way through the snowy shopping strip. Hand in hand, head on the taller's shoulder, Hajime watched as Subaru pointed out various goods through the window with excitement and comments about what he should get all their friends for gifts. The light chatter soon turned into idle noise over time however, as the price tags only grew and the nerves in the pit of his stomach churned. Gifts.... that's right, that was something most people did this time of year. Most of his money always went towards keeping his family comfortable and fed except for the rare holidays where he'd spoil his siblings the best he could. Now, he was worried what he had planned for his partner wouldn't be good enough. Would a drawing really make him happy? Would Subaru smile upon receiving his handmade goods instead of something from a shop?

His spiraling thoughts thankfully derailed as he was forced to a stop by the other pecking his cheek, causing his face to flare up into a rosy glow. 

"A-Akehoshi-senpai!"

Hajime sputtered out as he tried in vain to cover his face with his free hand, which only resulted in Subaru laughing and leaning in closer.

"Shinonon? You look worried? Are you nervous about all of this? Anything you do this year will be shiny and brilliant as always! No need to worry, ok~?"

All the shorter boy could manage was a quick blink of confusion at being read so easily. He was right though, why spend this precious time fretting over things he couldn't control when just being together brought enough joy to last a lifetime. Giving a quick shake of his head, Hajime turned to kiss the other back with his own little giggle before humming in contentment. 

"Thank you, i-it means a lot to hear that. Hmm, you're really too kind, Akehoshi-senpai. Like a sparkling star, you always know how to surprise me in a good way!"

It was Subaru's turn to blush, rubbing the back of his head as the air around them grew calmer now that Hajime wasn't worrying himself sick. Today was about having fun on a nice walk! They couldn't spoil it with bad feelings; that'd be no good! Seeing his boyfriend smile was a gift on it's own and if he could make it so the other never had to show that scared look again, he'd surely try everything in his power to make it reality! 

As the snow continued to gently fall around them and dust their features with a veil of sparkling dust, Hajime resumed leaning against Subaru and took the initiative to continue on. The lights from the decorated shops only added to the glistening look that appeared on the two of them each time they passed a particularly bright shop. Really.... both could say they each looked like angels under the shimmer. 

"Hey? Akehoshi-senpai..?"

"Hm, what is it Shinonon?"

With a tight grasp on each other's hands, they both turned to each other with wide smiles.

"Shining, Shining~ You look like the shiny things you like so much!"

A gasp, followed by an overly enthusiastic hug, nearly causing Hajime to wheeze in between his cheery hums.

"Shinonon~!!! You're Shining, Shining too!!!"

Ah... surely, there was no one else they'd rather be, sparkling under the lights beneath the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Enstars fic and my first fic I've written in a very long time so I apologize if the writing is a little rusty and rushed sounding! I really love SubaHaji's relationship and seeing Enstage really made me fall in love with these two even more! I hope you all enjoy this and I hope to write more Enstars fics of other pairings and this one in the future!! >///<


End file.
